


Pianissimo

by tallymark9



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy, just good old fashioned fluff, this is sickeningly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallymark9/pseuds/tallymark9
Summary: Sometimes, Craig is struck by how much he loves Tweek Tweak. Although, maybe that isn't much of a surprise, seeing how Tweek is as complex and beautiful as the brightest star.





	Pianissimo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a friend from the creek discord that is very, very late and for that I am sorry it took so long! I hope you like this sappy, lovey dovey, thing I wrote!

Craig nestled himself further back, eyes closed, his head resting against Tweek’s thigh. 

It was a lazy afternoon, the sun peeking out from the clouds for once and giving South Park a cheery air, despite the snow covering the ground. Earlier, Craig had insisted he and Tweek take a walk together, not wanting to waste the pleasant day and always ready for a chance to spend time with the shorter boy, despite the fact he and Tweek had been inseparable all Christmas break. Tweek had agreed, of course, and the pair had walked through town, laughing at the graffiti littering the walls of various buildings and sharing dumb jokes they had heard. 

Tweek had held his hand the whole time and Craig had been sure his heart would burst with how it had pounded. 

“Play for me?” 

They were inside Tweek’s house, having ran back, the space between them filled with laughter and their hands still tightly clasped together as they raced. Both their noses and cheeks were still red from the chill air when they had collapsed on the bench at Tweek’s piano. 

Tweek had gotten it from his parents, saying how it might help with his anxiety, give him something to focus on. Craig remembered when he first got it, years ago now. Tweek had been such a nervous wreck, convinced he would break it and his playing reflected that. He had had a horrible time memorizing the keys, the notes choppy and off beat, but through various tutorials and a handful of lessons from the high school music teacher, Tweek had steadily gotten better and better until he no longer fumbled and the music came to him as easily as breathing. 

“ _Ngh!_ Right now?” 

“Yeah.” 

Craig looked up at Tweek, taking in the sight of his boyfriend, loving how his brow furrowed slightly and his lower lip slotted between his teeth as he chewed it in thought. His hair was as unruly as ever, springing up in blonde curls and framing his face. Despite the flush still staining his cheeks, Craig could easily make out the freckles scattered across Tweek’s face that he oh so loved to count. 

Drinking in the sight, Craig was struck with how irrevocably and _absolutely_ in love he was with Tweek Tweak. 

“What do you want me to play?” Tweek asked, glancing down and offering a small smile that made Craig’s breath catch. 

Craig shrugged, his shoulders bumping awkwardly into Tweek’s thigh, and closed his eyes again. “Anything.” 

Craig felt Tweek shift under him, heard the crack in his back as Tweek straightened and Craig knew without looking that Tweek was readying himself, his hands poised over the keys. 

Folding his arms over his stomach, Craig tried to get comfortable on the small bench. It didn’t help much, with Craig laying across as he was. He was much too tall even with his head in Tweek’s lap and his legs stretched awkwardly past the bench, the edge digging into his thigh. He didn’t mind though and, eyes closed, Craig waited. 

There was a pause, a beat of nothing and then, Tweek began to play. 

Craig had adored Tweek’s playing since the first moment he heard him hesitantly tap out a few notes years ago (and not just because he was his boyfriend, though that was a small part of it). Tweek was just good, amazing even, after the practices he put in for months. Craig didn’t know much about music, but he could feel the complexity when Tweek played, the emotion. And now was no different with the quiet notes filling the room, creating a bubble of warmth between the pair. 

Tweek shifted above him as the music swelled, picking up slightly in speed. It was a pretty piece, one Craig hadn’t heard Tweek play before, but one that was steadily becoming a favorite. 

Opening his eyes, Craig watched Tweek play, taking in the concentration lacing Tweek’s face, but also the relaxed tilt of his mouth. He looked so at peace, with the scattered Christmas lights casting a pleasant halo of light around him, and Craig’s heart swelled. 

He wanted to kiss Tweek so bad right now. Not that he didn’t always, but right now it was like a sudden need. Like how a stranded man needed water, Craig needed to kiss Tweek, show him how much he absolutely adored him. 

Swiftly sitting up, Craig turned to face Tweek, ignoring the startled squawk that escaped him in favor of cupping his face in his hands. “I love you,” Craig said urgently, running his thumbs along Tweek’s cheekbones before he leaned in to catch Tweek’s lips with his own. 

Tweek shook slightly, before Craig felt his arms reach up, one hand running along the back of his neck, fingers curling around the hair that peeked out from under his chullo, and the other resting against his jaw. 

Craig couldn’t suppress the smile that stretched across his face as he moved his lips against Tweek’s one final time before pulling back. 

Pressing their foreheads together, Craig found he couldn’t look away. 

Tweek practically glowed. Like a star, Craig thought distantly. There was the cutest, dopiest smile on his face, showing off his dimples, and his eyes sparkled. For all Craig’s love of space, none of it came close to what he was feeling in this moment. 

“You’re a galaxy, Tweek Tweak.” 

Tweek laughed, sharp and harsh and so _fucking beautiful_ and Craig felt his world ignite. 

A huff escaped Craig and he dropped his hands as his boyfriend threw his head back with the force of his laughter. 

“What’s so funny, coffee bean?” he asked, smiling in a way that could only be described as fond. 

Tweek lifted his head, rubbing a tear from one eye as he fought to control his giggles. Heaving a breath, Tweek met Craig’s smile with one of his own. 

“I’m h-happy.” 

Craig’s world was a supernova in that instant. Bright and powerful and stunning. 

“Yeah?” he said and inwardly cursed himself. What sort of lame response was that? Already, he could feel his face and ears turning red. 

“Yes,” Tweek laughed. And it was the most at peace Craig had ever seen him. A swell of pride and love rose in Craig with the knowledge that he was the one Tweek felt so comfortable with. Was this _happy_ with. 

It was humbling. 

“I wish everyday was like this,” Tweek continued, peeking up at Craig. Even with them both seated, Craig was still a head taller than Tweek, something he loved to tease the blonde over. 

“It can be,” Craig blurted instantly, the words spilling out before he could fully process them. 

Tweek snorted and rolled his eyes, although his smile was warm. “Yeah, okay. W-what’s got you so sappy?” 

His hands shook slightly from where they were clasped in his lap and Craig didn’t hesitate to grab them, running a soothing thumb across Tweek’s knuckles. 

“I just really love you and want you to know,” Craig said, bluntly, a part of him surprised at the seriousness in his voice. But he meant it, every word. And if he were honest with himself, sometimes Craig felt he didn’t tell Tweek that enough, didn’t let him know how important he really was. 

Tweek flushed, but smiled even brighter, if that were possible. “I love you too, Craig.” 

Tweek leaned in, kissing Craig sweetly one more time before he pulled back to continue his playing. 

And as Craig settled back against the bench, he counted the freckles he could see along Tweek’s face and arms, imagining they were stars.


End file.
